dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grey Warden membership
Purpose of this article This page is intended to be a sort of roll call/in memoriam for Grey Wardens past and present who are mentioned by name, however briefly, in any official source. This will include some about whom so little is known that they don't warrant their own pages. To get started, I've listed all those I can think of with two exceptions: *The signatories of the Statement of Defiance in Soldier's Peak - these are largely jokey and I'm not sure they should appear on this page so I've just put a note about them. *Martine's mate from Dragon Age: Journeys, whose name I can't remember and I can't currenly be bothered to play through again to find it (my old save games won't seem to load). I'm sure I've missed some more. --Zoev 16:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Martine's mate is called Feren, a Warden who submitted to her Calling. -- (talk) 06:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Blessed Age Wardens Should we add Padric Howe to the list of Wardens (presuming he survived the Joining)? According to Nathaniel he joined just before Maric's rebellion so that should be around the end of the Blessed Age.Madasamadthing 22:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) According to the article Daveth is a Grey Warden even though he didn't survive the Joining. Also according to the article Jory is a Grey Warden even though he was killed by Duncan (he didn't even touch the chalice/cup to drink from it). Apparently recruitment is all that is needed to be considered for the purposes of this article. I don't agree but don't really care. --Revan's Exile 17:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The case of 2 Blackwalls The original Blackwall should be listed seperately from the impersonator. The impersonator under the right circumstances will under go the Joining so should we list him by his real name or by the name he stole? --Revan's Exile (talk) 02:32, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :I had to wonder first if we know enough of the original Blackwall that'd warrant an article and could not be fit quite easily into Thom's current article. But I think I could compare Blackwall's role in Thom's life to Rinna's role in Zevran's life. Granted a new article could be fleshed out as well as Rinna's, the content should be fine. If we are actually going to rename the current article to Thom Rainier, the introductory section should only mention him like "born as Thom Rainier" but not expand on that, only within the spoiler tag. How would we name the original Blackwall so if anyone's looking for the companion, they'd first get on Thom's page? Perhaps a redirect from the name Blackwall to Thom's page while the original Blackwall would get a page something like... Blackwall (historical)? -- 12:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I am not talking about making an article for the original Blackwall. I am talking about listing both Blackwalls as members of the Grey Wardens on this article. The original Blackwall shouldn't get an article imo. --Revan's Exile (talk) 13:49, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::My bad, I absolutely misunderstood you then. I was wondering why you'd mention creating articles for them on this talk page - again, my apologies. In that case yes, I think we can list them both, definitely. -- 14:19, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::The question is how do we list Blackwall and the impersonator? Do we list one as Blackwall & the other as Thom or both as Blackwall? --Revan's Exile (talk) 16:40, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'd vouch for simply Thom and Blackwall. No need on this page to look out for spoilers in my opinion. -- 17:07, January 5, 2015 (UTC)